Artificial Christmas trees are made in parts or sections, and particularly large ones, say six or seven or eight feet tall, or larger, or made all or partially of metal, are heavy and cumbersome to dismantle and store. The parts or sections of the tree cannot be put back or “stuffed” into their original packaging and/or cartons, which have usually been thrown away. “Stuffing” the tree parts or sections into most containers or cartons risks damage to the tree parts. There is no known prior art disclosing the rolling storage cart(s) for artificial Christmas trees as disclosed herein.
As noted above, if the parts are carried from the place the tree is displayed to where it could be stored, such as a garage, this can be a daunting and awkward task, and the parts can be damaged.